


Sentry Duty

by lambkind



Series: Who the heck keeps hiring this guy!? [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Undertale Neutral Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambkind/pseuds/lambkind
Summary: Undyne collapses while chasing the human, and Papyrus's brother finally makes himself useful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get this [cool theory](http://amighost.tumblr.com/post/152105000841/i-dont-think-theyre-necessarly-friends-but) about how Undyne gets back to her house out of my head. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was easy to pretend he was asleep when he was actually exhausted. The snow on the roof of the station was melting rapidly, and it fell in large wet globs that sizzled as they met the overheated soil. 

The human skidded to a stop in front of the station, smacked their hands down on the counter, and pleaded for help in urgent whispers. Sans kept his eyes closed and his head down on his arms. He wanted to see how the encounter played out first. He would intervene if things got too hot… and if he didn't actually fall asleep.

When Undyne drew near, the human bolted, making a noise of mixed frustration and fear. But Undyne was already slowing. The wooden bridge groaned and creaked under her weight. Sans was finally drifting into an uncomfortable doze when a jangling crash jolted him awake. Undyne was collapsed face-down at the far end of the bridge.

Ah, fuck. He hadn't thought the heat would knock her out like that. The human hesitated next to the water cooler, then turned and made a break for it.

Sighing, Sans rose from his station and trotted across the bridge. It was so weird, but… For a moment, he'd been sure the human would dump a cup of water on Undyne's head. He could even see it happening in his mind, like an old memory.

"how bout a little compassion, kid?" he muttered. He moved to lift Undyne. God _damn_ she was heavy. Did she really need all of this armor?

"up you go," he grunted, struggling to hoist her up onto his shoulder. "get ready."

"Nng…" she groaned. "I _hate_ teleporting…"

"better than dyin out here, right?" he asked. "nothin worse than the smell of rotting fish when you're trying to work."

"When we get back to my place," she said weakly, "I'm gonna kick your ass."

Sans laughed, and the sound trailed after them as they vanished into the hot, dry air.


End file.
